


Копия

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Psychology, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: RK800-60 запутался, он ищет помощи, а единственное существо, которому он доверяет, предлагает ему почти полное обнуление.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	Копия

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> классной группе twitter: become Detroit :*
> 
> Коннор не дарк! Просто он видит "помощь" по-своему. Гэвин этот подход не понимает.

Коннор хотел, как лучше. Но Гэвин отказывался это понимать.  
Коннор говорил, что Кевин опасен – для преступников, для друзей, да даже для себя. Кевин всегда лез под пули, стараясь и защитить напарницу, коей стала Тина, и поймать преступника – словом, гнался за двумя кроликами сразу. RK800-60 обладал поистине непробиваемым характером, умел язвить и экспрессивно выражаться не хуже Рида и Андерсона вместе взятых. Вот только 60-ый не спешил идти на контакты больше, чем это было необходимо. Он не пытался узнать людей подобно Коннору, не искал сочувствия к себе и уж точно не возводил вокруг себя неприступные стены. Весь вид Кевина говорил: отвалите. Дайте делать свою работу. Игнорируйте.  
И все игнорировали, вот только порой путали Коннора и Кевина, отчего последний, привыкнув, даже перестал исправлять, хотя поначалу только и можно было слышать гордое «Я – Кевин» от него.

Постепенно Гэвин понял, в чём дело. Его этот кадр, вопреки мировоззрению и здравому смыслу, заинтересовал. Кевин не пытался понравиться никому… кроме Коннора. Рид наблюдал за тем, как Коннор проходит мимо стола Кевина, зовя того за собой, как словно бы случайно касается его ладони, как теплеют глаза 60-го, стоит Коннору сказать ему несколько добрых слов.  
Коннор медленно, но верно приручал пса по кличке Кевин, считая его опасным.

Гэвин был не против запретов. Он искренне считал, что рамки делают жизнь проще, что закон на то и закон, чтобы ему следовать. Кевин же поначалу вообще не признавал большую часть правил, а то и нагло нарушал их, и Рид считал, что Коннор всё делает правильно, стараясь научить «брата».  
Это мнение держалось за Гэвином до тех пор, пока он не застал андроидов на парковке.

Рид хотел уйти, проигнорировав парочку, но что-то удержало его. Детективная чуйка твердила, что Коннор не так прост, как кажется, что что-то между ним и Кевином происходит, и это что-то – не просто любовь в обычном её понимании.  
Кевин менялся. Становился спокойнее, сговорчивее, ласковее, хотя Гэвину казалось, что тот вот-вот скажет что-то едкое в защиту своего личного пространства. За его нарушение, кстати, Риду полагалось отхватить, и угроза эта была озвучена лично Кевином; однако в момент, когда Гэвин «случайно» пролил на стол Кевина кофе, тот даже бровью не повёл. Сломал карандаш, но не ударил и ничего не сказал.  
Гэвин остался выяснить, в чём дело.

Андроиды разговаривали. Сначала до детектива доносилось неразборчивое бормотание двух идентичных голосов. Риду пришлось, прячась, подойти ближе и высунуться из-за припаркованного патрульного автомобиля, чтобы услышать.  
Коннор и Кевин были слишком заняты, чтобы что-то заметить.

– ..Я другой, – увидел Гэвин нахмуренное лицо Кевина, его сжатые в тонкую линию губы.  
– Нет, – мягко ответил ему Коннор, словно пытаясь успокоить, усыпить. – Это не так.  
– Я хочу свою личность, Кон… – слова прозвучали тихо, но так отчаянно, что Гэвин сразу понял: Кевин молил об этом не в первый раз.  
– Лично меня всё устраивает, – Коннор коснулся пальцами его щеки, и Кевин прильнул к ладони. – Ты хотел стать лучше. У тебя есть мои воспоминания. Только так ты сможешь всё исправить, Кевин.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал тобой, – не вопрос, утверждение.  
– Я хочу тебе помочь. Ты не знаешь, как будет правильно, мечешься меж двух огней. Я могу заполнить пробелы в твоей памяти, могу прекратить твою пытку, приблизить тебя к человеческому. Ты должен мне довериться.  
– Мне страшно, – Кевин закрыл глаза. – Я хочу быть собой, не тобой. Это не значит, что я буду любить тебя меньше, Кон.  
– Это продолжит твои страдания, – вздохнул Коннор. – Досадно.

«Досадно», – эхом отозвалось в черепушке Гэвина. Коннор только что прямым текстом признался, что ему плевать на личность Кевина. Коннор только что пожелал видеть вместо 60-го второго себя, игнорируя мысли и желания новообращённого девианта.  
Прошлый Гэвин бы сказал – это неправильно, пусть это и машины.  
Сейчас Гэвин хочет выбежать, схватить Кевина за руку и увезти туда, где не будет влияния Коннора. RK800-60 запутался, он ищет помощи, а единственное существо, которому он доверяет, предлагает ему почти полное обнуление.  
Да Кевин же просто не знает альтернативы!

Рида замутило. Именно так порой поступают родители – строят из детей кого-то, кем те не хотят быть. Не просто ставят рамки, а подавляют саму личность. Личность Кевина ещё можно спасти, она проглядывается в его нервно сжатых кулаках, в этих искрах на дне карих глаз.  
Он ещё где-то там. Только бы понял, что это не неправильно!

Гэвин посмотрел на андроидов снова и, увидев, как те уже самозабвенно целуются – что за извращённое понятие любви? – выскочил из укрытия и побежал к своему мотоциклу.  
Нужно было что-то делать.

***

– Куда мы едем, детектив Рид?

Кевин сидел рядом, но Гэвин нет-нет да и путал его с Коннором. После того диалога андроидов на парковке Рид решался действовать непозволительно долго, и вот теперь рядом с ним сидела почти полная копия 51-го. Изменения заметили все в участке, но, похоже, только Гэвину было до этого хоть какое-то дело.

– Прокатимся, жестянка.

Рид завёл мотор патрульной машины. В голове клокотала одна мысль: бежать. Увезти Кевина от Коннора, вправить ему его электронные мозги. А дальше пусть сам разбирается, нужно ли ему это.  
Только бы не оказалось, что поздно.

Гэвин вдавил педаль газа. Бежать. За город, куда-нибудь на пустырь. Или в лес. Куда-нибудь, где тихо и, возможно, видны звёзды. Отличное место, чтобы думать и говорить.  
Возможно, Коннор делал то, что считал единственно правильным. Кто вообще дал новообращённому девианту принимать такие решения?! Коннор ничего не понимал, он и сам обрёл личность несколько месяцев назад, разумеется, он совершит ошибку!

Поездка прошла незаметно и быстро, потому что у Рида не было конкретного места назначения. Они просто выехали туда, где не ловила связь, до куда не доставал свет города.

– Приехали.  
– Детектив?..

Рид вышел из машины, не отвечая. Знал, что андроид последует за ним. Коннор бы последовал.

Вокруг не было ни души. Шумел лес, сверкали звёзды.  
Всё, вроде, было сложно: объяснить Кевину, что игнорировать собственные чувства, желания, убивать себя ради другого – неправильно.  
Всё, вроде, было просто. Если бы вместо Рида стоял реальный мозгоправ.  
Ладно уж, что есть.

– Говори, – потребовал Гэвин, садясь на капот и доставая из кармана куртки сигареты.

Кевин не понял. По-конноровски склонил голову к плечу. 

Рид с силой хлопнул по капоту так, что Кевин вздрогнул и отошёл на шаг.

– Говори! Выкладывай всё! Я знаю, каково это, когда тебе запрещают говорить то, что думаешь. Ты должен сказать. Я не собираюсь над тобой насмехаться, не собираюсь останавливать. Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил, говорил своим голосом, как тогда, в первые дни твоей работы, когда я тебя терпеть не мог!

Кевин нахмурился, его диод осветился жёлтым. Ожидая, Гэвин закурил. Дым поднялся от сигареты куда-то в стылый октябрьский воздух.  
Зря он так распинается. Если ничего не выйдет, Кевин доложит Коннору. Не то чтобы Гэвин боялся этого андроида, но тогда 60-ый будет потерян навсегда.  
А Рид отчего-то верил, что в этой консервной банке ещё остался тот, кто называл его не иначе, как «детектив-мудак».

– Я хотел его срезать?  
– Что? – Гэвин вздрогнул, голос Кевина прозвучал для него почему-то неожиданно.  
– Диод. Я хотел его срезать.  
– Иди сюда.

Диод окрасился в красный, но Кевин, словно преодолевая себя, сделал шаг вперёд. Гэвин достал из кармана перочинный ножик – у каждого мужика всегда с собой есть перочинный нож – и одним движением, приблизив Кевина к себе, со звоном вытащил диод, поддев его лезвием.  
Диод исчез в траве. Кевин же застыл, чтобы затем дотронуться до виска пальцами.

– И? Молнией тебя за это не пришибло, верно? – Гэвин убрал нож и снова затянулся.

Кажется, Кевина он сломал, потому что тот так и продолжал пялиться – непонимающе, словно бы в его башке перестраивались сотня-другая алгоритмов и подпрограмм. Рид всё ещё ждал – удара или откровений, он не был уверен.

– Можно, например, сказать «спасибо»?  
– За что? – Кевин встретился взглядом с глазами Рида.  
– Не знаю. Но, думаю, есть за что, – Гэвин вздохнул. – Слушай, жестянка, быть другим – нормально. Просто нужно не выходить за рамки. А все эти рамки каждый устанавливает себе сам, а не берёт готовые. Если тебе так хочется постоянно запирать собственное «я» внутри, так хочется быть несчастным и зависеть от этого твоего Коннора – пожалуйста, милости просим. Фишка в том, что это тоже будет твой выбор. Не его. Но у тебя ведь есть свои желания, хах? Срезать диод, огрызнуться, вылить на меня кофе. И они будут появляться. Вся та память, что есть у тебя – да, я тогда подслушал ваш разговор, каюсь – для тебя – как кино. Это не твоя жизнь. Вот – твоя жизнь. Сраный лес, сраные звёзды и сраные разговоры в два часа ночи.

Гэвин стряхнул пепел с сигареты и отправил её следом за диодом в траву.

– У тебя ещё будет столько своих воспоминаний, что они покажутся тебе тяжёлой ношей. Поверь мне, как человеку. Чужими руками кашу не сваришь, нужно делать ошибки и получать свой опыт, а не становиться кем-то другим. Будь Кевином, а не Коннором. Пока не поздно.

И вновь тишина. Давящая. Словно бы Рид забыл ещё что-то добавить, сказать что-то важное. Он надеялся, что Кевин поймёт и без слов. Он ведь умный андроид, просто ему не повезло быть младшим из двух «братьев».

– Гэв, – Кевин поморщился, – Что на тебя нашло?

Ну, наконец-то.  
Гэвин хмыкнул довольно, обвёл Кевина взглядом. Словно бы поняв, что можно не притворяться, тот слегка ссутулился и скрестил руки на груди. Настоящий Кевин бы ещё сел рядом на капот и попытался бы закурить, стараясь сделать это так же пафосно, как и Рид, но проигрывая ему и раздражаясь с этого.  
Но ничего. И с этим уже можно было работать.

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё раз пишу, что повествование ведётся с точки зрения Гэвина, который не знает всей картины. Поэтому в шапке не стоит Оut Оf Character. Коннор не дарк!


End file.
